NCAA Men's Division I Basketball alignment history
This is a list of NCAA Division I Basketball Alignment History. Teams in italics are no longer in Division I. The seasons are considered starting in 1992 for example, if the first year is the 1991-1992 school year. Dates used reflect when the school first became eligible for NCAA-sponsored postseason play—either the NCAA tournament for men or women, or the NIT since it was acquired by the NCAA in 2005. Note that it is possible for a school that is not eligible for NCAA postseason play to play in a tournament not operated by that organization. For example, South Dakota State's women's team, which was not eligible to compete in the NCAA tournament until 2009, played in the WNIT, which is not an NCAA-controlled tournament, in 2007 and 2008. A *''Abilene Christian 1971-1973'' *Air Force 1958–present *Akron 1948-1950, 1981–present *Alabama 1948–present *Alabama A&M 2000–present *Alabama State 1983–present *Albany (N.Y.) 2000–present *Alcorn State 1978–present *''Alliant International 1982-1991'' *American 1967–present *Appalachian State 1974–present *Arizona 1948, 1951–present *Arizona State 1951–present *Arkansas 1948–present *Arkansas-Little Rock 1979–present *Arkansas-Pine Bluff 1999–present *Arkansas State 1971–present *''Armstrong Atlantic 1987-1987'' *Army 1948–present *Auburn 1948–present *Augusta 1985-1991 *Austin Peay 1964–present B *''Baldwin-Wallace 1948-1953'' *Ball State 1972–present *''Baltimore 1979-1983'' *Baylor 1948–present *Belmont 2000–present *Bethune-Cookman 1981–present *Binghamton 2002–present *''Birmingham-Southern 2004-2006'' *Boise State 1972–present *Boston College 1948–present *Boston University 1948-1949, 1958–present *Bowling Green 1948–present *Bradley 1948–present *Brigham Young 1948–present *''Brooklyn 1948-1949, 1983-1992'' *Brown 1948–present *Bucknell 1948–present *Buffalo 1974-1977, 1992–present *Butler 1948–present C *Cal Poly 1995–present *Cal State Fullerton 1975–present *''Cal State Los Angeles 1971-1975'' *Cal State Northridge 1991–present *California 1948–present *Campbell 1978–present *Canisius 1948–present *''Western Reserve 1948-1955'' *''Catholic 1977-1981'' *''CCNY 1948-1953'' *Centenary (La.) 1960–present *Central Connecticut State 1987–present *Central Michigan 1974–present *College of Charleston 1992–present *Charleston Southern 1975–present *Charlotte 1973–present *Chattanooga 1978–present *Chicago State 1985–present *Cincinnati 1948–present *Citadel 1948–present *Clemson 1948–present *Cleveland State 1973–present *Coastal Carolina 1987–present *Colgate 1948–present *Colorado 1948–present *Colorado State 1948–present *Columbia 1948–present *Connecticut 1948, 1952–present *Coppin State 1986–present *Cornell 1948–present *Creighton 1948-56, 1960–present D *Dartmouth 1948–present *Davidson 1948–present *Dayton 1948–present *Delaware 1958–present *Delaware State 1974–present *Denver 1948-80, 1999–present *DePaul 1948–present *Detroit 1948–present *Drake 1948–present *Drexel 1974–present *Duke 1948–present *Duquesne 1948–present E *East Carolina 1965–present *East Tennessee State 1959–present *Eastern Illinois 1982–present *Eastern Kentucky 1948, 1952–present *Eastern Michigan 1974–present *Eastern Washington 1984–present *Elon 2000–present *Evansville 1978–present F *Fairfield 1965–present *Fairleigh Dickinson 1968–present *Florida 1948–present *Florida A&M 1979–present *Florida Atlantic 1994–present *Florida International 1988–present *Florida State 1957–present *Fordham 1948–present *Fresno State 1956-1958, 1971–present *Furman 1948–present G *Gardner-Webb 2003–present *George Mason 1979–present *George Washington 1948–present *Georgetown 1948–present *Georgia 1948–present *Georgia Southern 1974–present *Georgia State 1974–present *Georgia Tech 1948–present *''Gettysburg 1948-51, 1959-73'' *Gonzaga 1953–present *Grambling 1978–present H *''Hamline1948-48'' *Hampton 1996–present *''Hardin-Simmons 1951-63, 1965-90'' *Hartford 1985–present *Harvard 1948–present *Hawaii 1971–present *High Point 2000–present *Hofstra 1967–present *Holy Cross 1948–present *Houston 1951–present *''Houston Baptist 1974-89'' *Howard 1974–present I *Idaho 1948-present *Idaho State 1959-present *Illinois 1948-present *Illinois-Chicago 1982-present *Illinois State 1972-present *Indiana 1948-present *IPFW 2003-present *IUPUI 1999-present *Indiana State 1948, 1972-present *Iona 1954-present *Iowa 1948-present *Iowa State 1948-present J *Jackson State 1978–present *Jacksonville 1967–present *Jacksonville State 1996–present *James Madison 1977–present *''John Carroll 1948-55'' K *Kansas 1948–present *Kansas State 1948–present *Kent State 1948, 1952–present *Kentucky 1948-52, 1954–present *''Kentucky Wesleyan 1957-58'' L *La Salle 1948–present *Lafayette 1948–present *Lamar 1970–present *''Lawrence Tech 1948-48'' *Lehigh 1948–present *Liberty 1989–present *Lipscomb 2004–present *Long Beach State 1970–present *Long Island 1948-51, 1969–present *Longwood 2008–present *Louisiana-Lafayette 1972-73, 1976–present *Louisiana-Monroe 1974–present *Louisiana Tech 1974–present *Louisville 1948–present *Loyola Marymount 1950–present *Loyola (Ill.) 1948–present *''Loyola (La.) 1952-53, 1955-72'' *Loyola (Md.) 1948-50, 1982–present *LSU 1948–present M *Maine 1962–present *Manhattan 1948–present *Marist 1982–present *Marquette 1948–present *Marshall 1948, 1954–present *Maryland 1948–present *Maryland-Eastern Shore 1974-75, 1982–present *Massachusetts 1962–present *McNeese State 1974–present *Memphis 1956–present *Mercer 1974–present *Miami (Fla.) 1949-53, 1955–71, 1986–present *Miami (Ohio) 1948–present *Michigan 1948–present *Michigan State 1948–present *Middle Tennessee 1959–present *Minnesota 1948–present *Mississippi 1948–present *Mississippi State 1948–present *Mississippi Valley State 1980–present *Missouri 1948–present *Missouri State 1983–present *Monmouth 1984–present *Montana 1948, 1952–present *Montana State 1948, 1958–present *Morehead State 1956–present *Morgan State 1985–present *''Morris Brown 2002-03'' *Mount Saint Mary's 1989–present *''Muhlenberg 1948-63'' *Murray State 1954–present N *Navy 1948–present *Nebraska 1948–present *Nevada 1948, 1970–present *New Hampshire 1962–present *New Mexico 1951–present *New Mexico State 1951–present *New Orleans 1976–present *Niagara 1948–present *Nicholls State 1981–present *Norfolk State 1998–present *North Carolina 1948–present *North Carolina A&T 1974–present *North Carolina State 1948–present *North Dakota State 2009–present *North Texas 1958–present *Northeastern 1973–present *''Northeastern Illinois 1991-98'' *Northern Arizona 1951-53, 1972–present *Northern Colorado 1974-78, 2008–present *Northern Illinois 1968–present *Northern Iowa 1981–present *Northwestern 1948–present *Northwestern State 1977–present *Notre Dame 1948–present *''NYU 1948-71; 84'' O *Oakland 2000–present *Ohio 1948–present *Ohio State 1948–present *Oklahoma 1948–present *''Oklahoma City 1951-85'' *Oklahoma State 1948–present *Old Dominion 1977–present *Oral Roberts 1972-89, 1994–present *Oregon 1948–present *Oregon State 1948–present P *Pacific 1954–present *Penn State1948-present *Pennsylvania 1948–present *Pepperdine 1956–present *Pittsburgh 1948–present *Portland 1954–present *Portland State 1973-81, 1999–present *Prairie View 1981–present *Princeton 1948–present *Providence 1949, 1958–present *Purdue 1948–present Q *Quinnipiac 1999–present R *Radford 1985–present *''Regis1962-64'' *Rhode Island 1948–present *Rice 1948–present *Richmond 1948–present *Rider 1968–present *Robert Morris 1977–present *Rutgers 1948–present S *Sacramento State 1992–present *Sacred Heart 2000–present *St. Bonaventure 1948–present *St. Francis (N.Y.) 1948–present *St. Francis (Pa.) 1956–present *St. John’s (N.Y.) 1948–present *St. Joseph’s 1948–present *St. Louis 1948–present *St. Mary’s (Cal.) 1948–present *St. Peter’s 1965–present *Sam Houston State 1987–present *Samford 1973–present *San Diego 1980–present *San Diego State 1971–present *San Francisco 1948-82, 1986–present *San Jose State 1953–present *Santa Clara 1948–present *Savannah State 2003–present *''Scranton 1948-48'' *''Seattle 1953-80'' *Seton Hall 1948–present *Siena 1948-49, 1951–60, 1977–present *SMU 1948–present *South Alabama 1972–present *South Carolina 1948–present *South Carolina State 1974–present *South Dakota State 2009–present *South Florida 1974–present *Southeast Missouri State 1992–present *Southeastern Louisiana 1981-89, 1991–present *Southern U. 1978–present *Southern California 1948–present *Southern Illinois 1968–present *Southern Mississippi 1969, 1973–present *Southern Utah 1989–present *Stanford 1948–present *Stephen F. Austin 1987–present *Stetson 1972–present *Stony Brook 2000–present *Syracuse 1948–present T *TCU 1948–present *Temple 1948–present *Tennessee 1948–present *Tennessee-Martin 1993–present *Tennessee State 1978–present *Tennessee Tech 1956–present *Texas 1948–present *Texas-Arlington 1969–present *Texas-Pan American 1969–present *Texas-San Antonio 1982–present *Texas A&M 1948–present *Texas A&M-Corpus Christi 1973, 2003–present *Texas Southern 1978–present *Texas State 1985–present *Texas Tech 1951–present *''Texas Wesleyan 1948-48'' *Toledo 1948–present *Towson 1980–present *''Trinity (Tex.) 1971-73'' *Troy 1994–present *Tulane 1948-85, 1990–present *Tulsa 1948–present U *UAB 1980–present *UC Davis 2008–present *UC Irvine 1978–present *UC Riverside 2002–present *UC Santa Barbara 1964–present *UCF 1985–present *UCLA 1948–present *UMBC 1987–present *UMKC 1990–present *UNC Asheville 1987–present *UNC Greensboro 1992–present *UNC Wilmington 1977–present *UNLV 1970–present *Utah 1948–present *Utah State 1948–present *Utah Valley 2004–present *UTEP 1951–present *''Utica 1982-87'' V *Valparaiso 1948-58, 1977–present *Vanderbilt 1948–present *Vermont 1962–present *Villanova 1948–present *Virginia 1948–present *VCU 1974–present *VMI 1948–present *Virginia Tech 1948–present W *Wagner 1977–present *Wake Forest 1948–present *Washington 1948–present *''Washington-St. Louis 1948-50, 1954-60'' *''Washington & Lee 1948-59'' *Washington State 1948–present *''Wayne State (Neb.) 1948-50'' *Weber State 1964–present *''West Chester 1974-82'' *''West Texas A&M 1951-86'' *West Virginia 1948–present *Western Carolina 1977–present *Western Illinois 1982–present *Western Kentucky 1948–present *Western Michigan 1948–present *Wichita State 1948–present *William & Mary 1948–present *Winthrop 1987–present *Wisconsin 1948–present *Wisconsin-Green Bay 1982–present *Wisconsin-Milwaukee 1974-80, 1991–present *Wofford 1996–present *Wright State 1988–present *Wyoming 1948–present X *Xavier 1948–present Y *Yale 1948–present *Youngstown State 1948, 1982–present Category:College men's basketball